kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung fu shoes
| Type = Mystical clothing | Abilities = Enhances the wearer's kung-fu ability. | Creator(s) = Unknown | User(s) = Gilded Emperor, Po | Status = Unknown | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Kung Shoes" }} The kung fu shoes is the unofficial name of a pair of legendary magic shoes that grant the wearer masterful power in kung fu. They appeared in the episode "Kung Shoes" from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, where Po used them to boost his own kung fu skills. Description The shoes are blue and red sandals that appear monster-like in design, with sharp "teeth" on the front which clamp shut when one puts on the shoes. When worn for too long, the shoes appear to take on a life of their own, glowing and biting as they develop an insatiable taste for destruction. To briefly regain control, one would have to splash water on the shoes. History Background Long ago, the fortune-teller Wupo gave the shoes to the Gilded Emperor so he could rid his kingdom of evil. With his new powers, the Emperor succeeded in his mission, but did not heed the warning to take off the shoes after two hours. As a result, the Emperor became possessed by the shoes and laid waste to the very kingdom he had sought to save, afterwards ending up destroyed himself. After these tragic events, the shoes came back into Wupo's possession. In Legends of Awesomeness In the episode "Kung Shoes", Po came across the shoes during a trip to the Moshu Market. Wishing to find a way to perform the impossible "three needles trick" and therefore never have to train again, Po took a great interest in the shoes and purchased them from Wupo, leaving before she could warn him about the two hour deadline. Po took the shoes to the Training Hall and put them on. Sure enough, they proved to be as powerful as Wupo had claimed, enabling him to perform impressive kung fu moves. Po wore the shoes overnight to break them in, with the two hour deadline passing, bringing the shoes to life. Unaware of the danger, Po woke up the next day and performed the "three needles trick" in front of the Furious Five and Master Shifu, leaving them speechless. Afterwards Po ventured down to the noodle shop to visit his father, where he began inexplicably performing excessive kung fu all over the shop, unable to control his actions. After wrecking the shop, Po was stopped when Mr. Ping threw water at him, which seemed to have a burning effect on the shoes, allowing Po to regain control. In Legends of Awesomeness When Po doesn't want to train anymore, he asks Shifu how long he needs to train. Shifu says that his training never ends unless he becomes the Celestial Pheonix that can perform the Three Needle test. Po goes to magic shop and buys legendary magic shoes that increases the wearer's kung fu ability. Po performs the Three Needle test and becomes the Celestial Phoenix. But Po wears the shoes for too long. When master Chao arrives to see how Po performs the test shoes become alive and Po starts to attack masters and Furious Five. At the end Po jumps into the Moon pool and destroys the shoes. But later the shoes are seen behind the Jade Palace and fortune teller Wupo catches them. To be continued... Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Objects Category:Villains Category:Clothing